kinganthonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony Saturnalia
]] King Anthony is the main protagonist in the [[King Anthony (Series)|'King Anthony' series]]. He is the son of Demolt Destros and Marie, nephew of King Jadus, King Degra Destros, and Queen Dolores, grandson of Lord-King Destati Destros the Awakened One and King Salvatore, and cousin of Head Captain Christian. Anthony was born 1000 years ago to Demolt Destros and Marie. However, Anthony was frozen with his Uncle Degra, Aunt Dolores, and Cousin Christian at a yound age by his father and Uncle Jadus. 1000 years later, Anthony and his family were freed and became the new royal family of the kingdom of Hope. Three years later, his uncle, aunt, and cousin go missing, resulting in Anthony becoming the king and being raised by Walter, the royal chancellor. After Walter's mysterious disappearance, King Anthony took rule of Hope and attended King Salvatore's Academy for Future Kings and Queens and met Queen Arachnia who was an early monarch herself. Two years later, after graduating, King Anthony makes an army and finds three soldiers to lead it: Commander Donald, Lieutenant George, and Colonel Dimentia. After banishing Dimentia fro treason, fighting the Mistresses of Doom, The Tribe of Darkness, encountering Queen Chaotica, and losing Lieutenant George, a mysterious cloaked figure appeared, who was revealed to be King Anthony himself under Chaotica's hypnosis. After going on a hunt for the Millennium Gummies, Anthony finds the Dark Millennium Gummy to be in Chaotica's possession. After fighting her, she gives him the Gummy but then turns him into the cloaked figure, whose name is Destros. A long time later, King Anthony regains his sentiency after being Destros for a long time, fights two groups called GUILT and Organization XIII, fights GUILT's rebuilt group, Neo-GUILT, and then finds Walter, who is actually a Prime Absent Silhouette named Diablo. After several long fights, becoming Destros again and returning back to King Anthony, the End of the World occurs, destroying the Earth and everyone on it except for King Anthony, Head Captain Christian, and D-Man. After Christian dies in space, Anthony has one final fight with Ultimate D-Man. Upon D-Man's sunglasses breaking, King Anthony experiences a surge of memories and remembers that D-Man is his father, Demolt Destros. While Anthony is confused, D-Man whacks him hard with his sword and Anthony breaks out of the anti-space forcefield and disintegrates into space. Anthony then mentally experiences a psychoanalysis were he is judged by his inner Destros and everyone he ever knew. After a year of this psychoanalysis, Anthony finally wakes up in a village in the kingdom of Niflheim. He then walks into the snow not oblvious to the fact that there is even snow, that he's alive, that he's in a village, and that there's a girl chasing after him. The girl, whose name is Lilis tells Anthony that she took care of him for that yeare that he was in a coma. After meeting Lilis, King Anthony realizes that he is 1000 years in the past. His next journey has him fighting Mors Umbra, a group led by his wicked uncle, King Jadus and figuring out how to return to the present time. He meets people as well, like Aevus Antidea Praesens Futurus Clockwork, the ancestor of Dalgus Timothy Clockwork; Domalie Ählvaughn and Recione Franz Scheer-Blitzkrieg, the ancestors of Domesque and Lanette; and Giddeon and Sapientis, two soul guiders. Sapientis is also Commander Donald's ancestor. Anthony also finds Head-Captain Christian who msut have traveled back in time too. After defeating King Jadus, King Anthony meets Shigekuni Genryūsai Yamamoto the man who taught Christian how to be a Soul Reaper, who tells him to help the Soul Society fight against Sōsuke Aizen, a Soul Reaper who betrayed the Soul Society and made an army of Hollows and Arrancar. After going to Hueco Mundo, the world of the Hollows, King Anthony and Christian fight the Espada and even Aizen himself before Head Captain Yamamoto comes and tells Anthony to cease fighting. King Anthony is later brought back to the present time to the point when he was sent back in time and kills D-Man. Category:King Anthony (Series) Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Characters from Hope Category:Characters from Nova Category:Guild of Knowledge Category:Members of the Destros family Category:Arrancar